


Humiliation around Christmas tree

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m





	Humiliation around Christmas tree

"Awww! Sherlock you looked so cute wearing the pirate outfit!" Molly grinned going through the album Mrs. Holmes gave to her.

"Oh dear! It took us two days to convince him to get it off, he was very fond of it, but my favorite Halloween costume was him pretending to be a professor, he tortured me to find the right eye glasses for the costume, but he looked so adorable wearing it with the little bow tie." Mrs. Holmes sat between Molly and Anthea after putting the tray of eggnog and flipped some photos to show them receiving a grin from the pathologist.

"Hell is real." Sherlock murmured horrified sitting next to his brother who looked enjoying his time to extreme watching Molly and his dear wife and mother having fun over humuliting his young brother and sipped from his cup of eggnog.

"How there is no photos of Mycroft in Halloween?" Anthea asked while suppressing her giggles seeing six years old Sherlock wearing a Dracula outfit.

Mycroft didn't leave a chance for his mother to answer "Those photos had been gone long time ago." He answered simply and smiled.

"How is this even possible? I tried to reach those photos for years to burn them to ashes but mummy made finding the Bermuda triangle a game compared to finding them!" Sherlock shouted.

"I negotiated, ten outdoor meetings with mummy and dad per year and at least five visits, two of them in vacations." Mycroft sighed happily "seeing how things went I'd say it was a good deal." He laughed seeing the disappointment look on his wife's face and the anger one on his brother's.  
"Actually," His mother cut his laugh, "The deal only included the Halloween photos, we didn't talk about the photos we took when he played roles in the school's theater, I still have the ones showing him playing LadyBracknell," She said excited and got up.

Molly and Anthea laughed loudly seeing the horrified look on Mycroft' s face that was similar to his brother's a moment ago who was smirking at the moment.

"Mother I'm sure we can reach another deal, just listen, please mummy!" Mycroft ran after his mother shouting and whining leaving his wife, sister in law and brother sitting around the Christmas tree laughing at the sight of him.

"Aww! Look to Sherlock in a knight costume, he's so cuuuute!" Anthea grinned gaining back Molly's attention, joining her with her chuckles. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked to where his brother and mother went, hoping he would make a good deal before his mother got the other albums out.


End file.
